Abuse
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Seth falsely accuses Paul of infidelity and from there its a domino effect, Read and Reivew ... ON HOLD
1. Infidelity?

A/N : I thought I should get back on my Twilight track ^_^ Still am a dedicated Twilight fan so fuck up.

Warnings: Abuse, and Cursing

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

**_Seth POV_**

We ate dinner in silence, I picked at my food while he scarfed his down, I opened my mouth to speak but his piercing hazel eyes stopped me, "What?" he asked, "Nothing". He continued to eat while I contiued to pick at my food, when he was finished I took both of our plates and started the dishes, I could hear him getting ready to leave, when he passed me in the kitchen I picked up my courage "Paul?" I asked, I heard the squeak of his shoes stop on the floor "yes?" he asked slowly "I-if your married to me t-then why d-do you screw him?" I asked, the tears started but I held them back "Seth its not what you think" he said almost pleadingly, I spun around and threw the plate at him, luckily he ducked in time. "YOUR MY HUSBAND YOUR FUCKING ANOTHER GUY! IM WAITING AT HOME WORRYING MY ASS OFF WAITING FOR YOU!" I yelled,he looked at me and for the first time I was scared.

He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes "i-im sorry h-honey-" I tried to explain but the next thing I know im on the floor and my eye was throbbing, it didnt take me long to figure out that he hit me! "Seth honey im sorry it just happened-" Paul didnt get to finish because I flew down the hallway and into our room.I locked the door,sat on the bed and cried. "Seth baby im sorry please open the door" he asked, he jiggled the doornob, I backed away from the door "go away" I said "Seth honey im sorry I promise it wont happen again please open the door" he said calmly.

I quietly unlocked the door and sat back on the bed "Seth look at me please" he begged, I shook my head because I knew my eye was already turning purple and getting swollen, "Seth please baby look at me" he begged and it sounded like he was crying, I picked up my head and looked at his face, he gasped softly "Seth im sorry" he stepped 2 steps foward but I backed up into the headboard, he stopped where he was and looked down at the floor "sorry" he said almost quietly that I couldnt hear him, I jumped up from the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist slowly "its ok I knew it was an accident" I said, his arms wrapped around me "seth dont leave me" he said,I couldnt believe he would think I would leave him "I wont paul I promise" I knew it wasnt the thing to say but I had to assure him "im- im not cheating on you" he said quietly "then how come-" he cut me off again "Im helping jacob, yes he has came onto me many times but I keep reminding him that im a married man" he explained.

My face burned hot red, Embry had said that Jacob and Paul was having alot of " Fun" together, " I'll be right back " I said and headed for the kitchen, I picked up my keys, put on my jacket and headed out to my car "where are you going Seth?" Paul asked "Im going to Embry's for a second" I said, I went out and stopped by my car and got in. I arrived at Embry's house pretty quickly but I shook it off and got out of the car heading to the door. I knocked on the door and waited, there was a series of banging inside and few mumbling curses but finally the door opened "oh hey Seth...do you need something? what happened to your eye?" he asked.

I pushed my way inside and stopped in the kitchen then turned to face him "Why did you lie to me?" I asked, he looked confused "what are you talking about?" he asked, I threw my hands up exasperated "about Paul and Jacob! You had me believe that he was cheating on me! I had wrongly accused him and he hit me then he-" Embry cut me off but his voice was much louder "HE WHAT?" I cringed when I finally remebered what I let slip "yea he hit me it was an accident but-" he cut me off again "AN ACCIDENT? ARE YOU THAT DENSE SETH? HE'S GONNA DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN HE ISNT SORRY!" he yelled, I narrowed my eyes at him, "yes he is and until you actually get it through your head that he loves me then dont talk to me" I said coldly, I walked out of the door, got into the car and drove off.

I drove around for a while as to not let my anger get to me in case I take it out on Paul,I checked the time and realized that I've been driving around for 3 hours ! _' Paul must be worried' _ I thought to myself and did a U turn headding back to the house.

* * *

A/N : Alright how was it ? This is myyyy first abuse story online so please be gentle.


	2. Aftermath

A/N: Second chapter ... Should I revise the first? I am gonna continue writing this story because want it to be written nicely and I realized that people are reading it but just not reviewing, but I would like to thank** The Lady Of The Dark**for reviewing and motivating my to get back on track, this chapter is dedicated to you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just my plot.

Warning: Slash,MxM,Abuse (Although not present till chapter 4)

** Sorry for any mistakes last chapter ! And Minor arguing in this chapter

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 1:_  
_"HE WHAT?" I cringed when I finally remembered what I let slip "Yea he hit me, it was an accident but-" he cut me off again "AN ACCIDENT? ARE YOU THAT DENSE SETH? HE'S GONNA DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN HE ISN'T SORRY!" he yelled, I narrowed my eyes at him, "yes he is and until you actually get it through your head that he loves me then don't talk to me" I said coldly, I walked out of the door, got into the car and drove off._

_I drove around for a while as to not let my anger get to me in case I take it out on Paul,I checked the time and realized that I've been driving around for 3 hours ! ' Paul must be worried' I thought to myself and did a U turn heading back to the house._

* * *

Seth POV:  
I parked the car into the driveway and sat there for a few minuets trying to calm my erratic heart, once it was at a reasonable pace I got out the car and headed into the house. When I stepped into the living room Paul was laying on the couch fast asleep with a leather bound book clutched to his chest, I pried the book gently from his sleep laden fingers and took a quick peak at what was written inside:

_ Feburary 4th, 2011_  
_Dear Diary,_  
_I did something terrible today ... I hit my beloved Seth, dear God I didn't mean to! It was just that he was asking too many questions and making accusations and I wanted him to just be quiet! I didn't know what was happening till he was on the floor and that was when I knew I had hit him! - Something moved on my left and I quickly slammed the book closed and I looked quickly, Paul was only shifting in his sleep and I didn't think nothing of it so I went back to reading- He was so hurt Diary, I have never seen that look on his face before and I hate myself for it, I love him so much it hurts, the things I did with-_

Before I could finish reading the diary was snatched from my hands, I was scared to look because I knew who was behind me and he was angry. I spun quickly around and faced Paul who was clutching the diary tightly in his hands, his face distorted into anger and his face red. I held up my hands and placed them on his chest hesitantly and spoke softly, "L-look Paul I know that y-you didn't want me to read that b-but I assure you-" I flinched as Paul spoke "What were you doing reading my journal?" His voice was very strained like he was trying not to yell and I of course took advantage of that, "I wanted to know how you are these days, I never am able to talk to you! You spend all your time with Jacob" I spat his name like a bad taste.  
Paul took a deep breath, opened his eyes and they softened when he looked at me "Im sorry Seth" He said softly and hugged me.

* * *

Paul POV (His Feelings From The First Chapter)

The night was as per usual, Seth would cook, I would eat and go visit Jacob to work on cars but tonight turned out way differently then I had hoped.

Me and Seth were eating dinner (Seth's famous Lasagna) well I was and Seth was picking at his dinner, Seth had looked up and opened his mouth but I interrupted what he was gonna say "What?" and he relented and said "Nothing" quietly. After I finished eating I went into our room and put my boots on, as I passed Seth he called out to me "Paul?" he asked, I stopped and turned in his direction, my boots squeaking on the tiled floor, "Yes?" I asked slowly because I had already known he would start in on this. "I-if your married to me t-then why d-do you screw him?" he asked timidly and he blinked several times as if to get rid of tears, "Seth its not what you think" I said almost pleadingly, next thing I knew he threw a plate at me! Luckily I had ducked in time. "YOUR MY HUSBAND AND YOUR FUCKING ANOTHER GUY! IM WAITING AT HOME WORRYING MY ASS OFF WAITING FOR YOU!" he yelled, I didn't hear anything he was screaming at me because I was pissed and he knew it from the fear in his eyes.

I calmy (although Im not that calm) walked up to Seth, my blood was boiling and right now I couldn't think of anything to do but shut him up! "I-im s-sorry h-honey-" he tried to explain but the next thing I know Seth was on the floor, when he sat up and looked at me I knew I had done something drastically wrong because the look in my baby's eyes said it all, I tried to diffuse the situation by trying to talk to him, "Seth honey im sorry it just happened-" I didnt get to finish because he flew down the hallway and into our room. I put my head in my hands and shook my head before following down the same hallway that Seth flew down, I tried the doorknob but it was locked so I took this chance to try and soothe him, "Seth baby im sorry please open the door" I begged.

I jiggled the doorknob again but it still wouldn't budge! "Go away" Seth said quietly, "Seth honey I'm sorry I promise it wont happen again please open the door" I said calmly. The door clicked and I stepped into the door and seen Seth sitting on the bed not looking at me almost like he was ashamed. "Seth look at me please" I begged which I seem to be doing alot.

Seth shook his head and I wrung my hands together "Seth please baby look at me" I again begged, tears was falling down my face because I knew it couldn't be good. Seth finally picked up his head and I gasped softly at the purple looking eye **(1)** "Seth im sorry" I immediately apologized and berated myself in my head, I took a step foward so I could hug him but he backed up into the headboard which took a stab at my heart 'I scared him that bad' "Sorry" I said almost quietly that Im sure that couldn't hear me. The next thing I knew arms were around my waist and Seth was speaking softly to me, "Its ok I knew it was an accident" he said.  
"Seth dont leave me" I again begged **(2)**, Seth gave me an odd look, "I wont Paul I promise" he stated as if I had offended him. After standing there for a while I finally spoke though quietly as to not disturb the peace, "Im- im not cheating on you" and he jerked his head back to look at me "Then how come-" I cut him off before he could finish "Im helping Jacob ... Yes he has came onto me many times but I keep reminding him that Im a married man" I explained to him and he abruptly stood up and said "I'll be right back" and headed for the kitchen, I stood up and followed him wondering where he could possibly be going, "Where are you going Seth?" I asked "Im going to Embry's for a second" he said and walked out the door leaving me to my thoughts.

After the first hour of doing nothing but watching T.V, I decided to write in my journal and explain the events that happened;

_ Feburary 4th, 2011_  
_Dear Diary,_  
_I did something terrible today ... I hit my beloved Seth, dear God I didn't mean to! It was just that he was asking too many questions and making accusations and I wanted him to just be quiet! I didn't know what was happening till he was on the floor and that was when I knew I had hit him! He was so hurt Diary, I have never seen that look on his face before and I hate myself for it, I love him so much it hurts, the things I did with-_

I continued writing what happened and soon I drifted to sleep. I woke up and spotted Seth reading and I thought of it as nothing but as soon as my hands clutched air I panicked and snatched the book from Seth, we argued (it was a small argument) and I finally apologized when he finally admitted to be lonely.  
I led him to the bathroom, turned the taps on and added the strawberry bubble solution. I turned to Seth and proceeded to undress him much to his shock, I picked him up and put him in the bath once it was full and gently washed him. He turned to me smiled then sung a song I knew all to well:

_I'm the kinda guy who doesn't say a word,_  
_Who sits at the curb and waits for the world_  
_But I'm about to break out, about to break out_  
_I'm like a crook tonight_  
_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly_  
_And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey_  
_And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite_  
_Like ohh ohh ohh_  
_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_  
_Ohh ohh ohh_  
_And hit the gas quick_

**[ I smiled softly at Seth, his voice was beautiful and so was he, nothing would change that ... Not even me]**

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_

**[ When he looked at me imploringly I waved my hand to signal that I wanted him to sing by himself and he blushed but continued singing]**

_Hello your name is..._

**[ He pointed his finger at me and I was ready, "Paul" I said]**

_Nice to meet you_  
_I think you're famous_  
_Where have I seen you?_  
_You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate_  
_Livin' like a fairytale_  
_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_  
_37 cars and a yacht down in Boca_  
_Take me away wherever you say_  
_Yeah we could be setting sail _  
_Like ohh ohh ohh_  
_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_  
_Ohh ohh ohh_  
_And hit the gas quick_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_

**[ He crossed his arms on the side of the tub and rested his head on it, gazing into my eyes]**

_Ready or not here I come here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_  
_Ready or not here I come here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_

**[ I smirked and leaned in to kiss him, his wet and soapy hand rested on the back of my head, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss, we finally pulled away and he continued his song]**

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_  
_Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)_  
_Ready or not (Here I come, ohhhh)_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Boombada Boombada Boombada_  
_Ready or not!_

* * *

I took him out the tub and into the bedroom where I dried and redressed him. I took a quick shower and joined him in the bed making sure he was close to me as possible, I didn't want a repeat of today and I hoped that it wouldn't happen again ... Damn me and my bad luck.

* * *

A/N: Did better on this than I hoped ! Is it good? The song is **Ready or Not by: Bridgit Mendler** and I do not own it! There will be more songs presented in this story so be prepared!

(1)- I don't know much about black eyes and how long it takes for it to show but this is fanfiction so NEHHH !  
(2)- Paul beggs alot because thats what your suppose to do, you can't go around demanding specially if your wrong.

Do Not Add My Facebook **Kiki Watson** because I realized I don't go on it as frequently as I should !


End file.
